


Daylight's Edge

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, Fighting, M/M, Monster Hunters, Multi, Partners captured, Self-Sacrifice, Sex Demon, Siren, Vampire in the sun, Violence, Werewolf, dragon - Freeform, forest spirit, semi mention of eating disorder, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: Edge wakes up during the day and isn't sure why he has awoken. When he finds his family is in trouble there is no doubt in his mind that he would do something about it.This is where my inspiration came from for this piece: (https://crysta-cub.tumblr.com/post/616135433108226048/how-does-the-sun-work-for-atypical-edge-is-the)
Relationships: Atypical - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Daylight's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts).



Edge’s sockets slitted open slowly. His body felt like lead, the magic coursing through his mana-lines was sluggish as his mind felt foggy and muddled. It wasn’t right, not at all. He felt around the bed to find it empty. He could have sworn he fell asleep with Rus laying right behind him. The sex demon usually stayed in bed, enjoying the vampire’s ~~cuddles~~ closeness and the potential for post waking intimacy, but it wasn’t too unusual for the demon to seek out the company of the other members of the castle. 

Something in Edge told him that he wasn’t supposed to be awake yet. Very little could arouse the vampire from his dead sleep. There was the occasional exception of one of his lovers in distress, though they tended to be close enough to be wrapped up in his arms to settle them down. The castle was silent, not a sound to be heard. So why in the world was he awake? 

Edge blinked his heavy eye sockets, he heard it, it was faint but there was a sound coming from outside. With more effort than he cared to admit, Edge pushed himself up into a sitting position, trying to distinguish what those sounds were. It couldn't be that dragon, he had flown out on one of his ‘patrols’ just the other night and probably wouldn’t be back for another night or so. That is if Twist didn’t get distracted by something shiny, the damn wyrm. Cash and Rus have taken to avoiding each other so bickering has fallen to the nill side as of late, much to his skull’s blessing. Pup’s garden was on the other side of the castle, so it couldn’t be him or the forest spirit milling about. 

Edge pushed off the bed, wobbling on his feet, ‘like a newborn baby deer’ Twist once rattled off some ancient time ago. Edge remembered the dragon earning a shoe to the face for that comment. He stumbled over to the window, heavy curtains drawn to keep out any semblance of light from attempting to trickle in. He just wanted to know what the noise beyond the curtain was and why it had woken him from his slumber. 

Peaking between the curtains, the vampire was reminded how bright the sun could be, flinching before adjusting to the sting and looking outside. His sockets widen at the sight that laid out before him. Out across the field, where the road met the forest stood a group of men. One was dragging Rus, bound and unconscious, red splashed over his cranium, towards a wagon. Within the wagon thrashed the Siren, muzzle over his already silenced face, bound so tight, Edge could already make out some bruises. 

Then there was Pup on his knees, half formed and gripping at either ropes or chains that connected at his neck, held by two of the men on opposite sides of him. The Werewolf was growling at a burly looking man with a hunter insignia on his chest, walked around the wagon and lifted a heavy sap and struck Cash across the skull, causing the siren’s movements to cease. Edge really tasted marrow as the same human walked up to Pup, belted out a laugh before kicking the wolf in the chest, knocking him down with a yelp. 

Edge turned swiftly, throwing on a discarded pair of trousers before going for his cloak, only to find the article missing. Thinking fast, the vampire yanked a sheet from the bed and tied it over his shoulders creating a semblance of a hood. It may have been thin, but would make due as some form of protection against the accursed sun. With a harsh yank, Edge pulled the decorative sword that graced the wall over his dresser, dull but was better than nothing. Without a second thought Edge leaped out of the window, landing hard on the ground before dashing towards those that dared to harm his family. 

The men surrounding the wagon, laughed and jeered at the monsters they had captured. The Hunter sneered down at Pup as the one dragging Rus approached. 

“Oy, got teh demon Boss, put up a bit o’ a fight, but those rags yah gave me, really did tah trick in knocking ‘im out aftah the scuffle.” The man hefted Rus up in his arms before tossing the demon into the wagon, onto the siren like a sack of potatoes. “Should git a fair price from teh king on these lots.”

“So long as we bring ‘em in alive,” The burly man boomed. “The King likes ta witness their destruction himself. Such pitiful creatures. Their protector gone and guardian warded off. Nothing but simple prey at that. Thought we’d have more of a struggle from this one but seems this pathetic beast couldn’t even fully shift before we brought him down.”

“We still haveta fin’ teh vampire, sir, wasn’t in the rooms of tah other side, had one more wing to search en.” The brute dusted his hands. “Should be ‘sleepin’ like tah ded at that. Easiest of em all ta git.”

Pup let out a whine as he struggled against his bonds, feeling his energy being strangely zapped. There was a dark chuckle from above as he glanced up to see the burly man raising the sap high above his head, “Say night night wolfie.”

A sudden commotion in the group distracted the large man from striking down the werewolf. The man turned to see one of his men gripping at a sword speared through his midsection before falling to the ground. Left standing was the heavily panting Vampire, the sheet turned cloak left askew over his head. 

Edge glared down the larger man, before dodging out of the way of another of the attackers, hefting up the sword to knock him in the gut. 

“Oh ho ho,” The large male laughed, “The Vamp be awake. He’s a feisty one at that.” 

“Let them go, hunter.” Edge growled at him, eye-lights blazing crimson. Edge stalked forward, nearly stumbling over himself as his strength faltered. 

The man belted out a laugh. “Look at you, vampire, can barely stand. What makes you think I’m afraid of you. You barely have any strength to hold that sword.”

“I don’t have to be at full strength to take on the likes of you.” Edge charged at the man, heaving the sword to strike. The man withdrew his own sword to block and push back Edge with a terrible smirk across his face. Edge stumbled backwards, stepping on the sheet a few times before he caught his balance. Another member of the hunter’s party charged at Edge, daggers drawn. Edge dodge back, feeling the sheet loosen over his shoulders as he tripped up the attacker and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of the sword, causing the human to fall to the ground, face straight in a puddle of mud. 

Edge swayed on his feet, magic beading as sweat on his brows. He could hear Pup whining towards him as he fought his restraints. Edge ignored him, keeping his eye-lights trained on the hunter, even as his vision doubled. The drain from the sun was hitting him hard, he nearly missed the shorter man circling behind him and jumped on his back. 

Edge cried out, dropping the sword and using his sharp claws to dig in and score the attacker’s arms. The man howled in his ear canal before Edge threw him off of his back. The sheet came completely undone, exposing Edge fully to the sun’s unforgiving rays. Edge didn’t have time for his legs to falter as a large object connected with his ribs, hearing a crack as he was sent flying towards the wagon. 

Edge groaned as he felt pain fire up in his chest, turning over to look at the hunter, tree branch in hand. 

“You should stay down Vampire. Why fight a losing battle, eh?” The hunter mocked before grabbing Edge by the ribcage and hoisting him up into the air. “You don’t stand a chance against me.”

Edge reached out and sank his claws into the man’s arm, causing him to hiss in pain. The Hunter lifted the vampire higher into the air before throwing him down at the wagon. Edge cried out as he heard a few more cracks he was sure was not from the wooden frame. As he slid down the wagon’s side, Edge caught onto one of the warding, ripping it in half. Edge breathed raggedly as he glared up at the human defiantly. 

“I didn’t have to fight you to beat you, just enough to buy him time.” At that moment a large shadow flew across the field followed by a ferocious roar. The Hunter looked up as he took a step back. “Also,” Edge coughed out, holding the ruined warding sheet in his hand, “what happens when you lose one of these?” Edge fell back, sight fading before he could see the look on the hunter’s face. The last thing Edge heard before falling into the grasp of unconsciousness was the sound of childlike laughter and the screams of men. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twist landed next to Pup, partially formed, ripping the bonds that held and drained him. Pup was up in an instant rushing over towards Edge. “Get him inside, Now. I’ll get the other two once I’m done here.” 

Pup nodded frantically before scooping Edge up in his arms and rushing back to the castle. Edge was light in his arms, too light. All Pup could hope for was that they weren’t going to be too late. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could feel his chest rise and fall with a faint ache in his ribs as he began to stir into consciousness. A large tale-tell warmth wrapped around him on his right while another presence, projecting healing/comfort/support/care/safety/security/love curled up to his left. His first blink was barely a twitch, while the second one offered shadows and haze, the following grating more clarity.

Without warning, his face was grasped by bony hands and he was met with a searing kiss. Edge inhaled deeply as he attempted to follow and return it only to pull back and hiss in pain as his ribs flared up.

“sorry, sorry. you’re still healing.” Rus began to apologize, pushing Edge back down into the large nest of blankets and pillows. “you had us so worried, precious. you’ve been out for a few nights.”

Edge reached out to Rus with a shaky hand to cup his cheekbone, stroking his jaw before Rus’ own hand joined his and held him there. “Didn’t mean to worry you.” Edge grimaced at the sound of his hoarse voice.

Twist rumbled beside him, shifting into a better position. He was still partially shifted into his dragon form, watching the exits intensely and poise, ready to strike any that dared to invade. “We tried ta get some magic in ya, Love, got ‘nough ta make sure ya don’ dust on us.” Twist swallowed before glancing down at the injured vampire before adding sternly. “We’ll need ta hav’ ya feed ta take care o’ ta rest, precious.”

Edge stiffened at the thought, breath held as his gaze began to slip from their locked position on Rus.

Twist expression softened. “Not right now tho. Later, when yer feelin’ more comfortable, yea?” 

Edge let out a breath at the compromise and nodded. He glanced around the room before asking with a croak. “Where are Pup and Cash?” 

Rus looked torn between affection and annoyance. “though none of us really wanted to leave your side, some needs still needed to be met. they volunteered to make dinner.” Rus was quick to hold Edge down as the vampire attempted to rise. “whoa, there. they’re being very careful. nothing too difficult. seemed ya managed to teach fish brains a thing or two about cooking, though he and twisted have enjoyed a few raw meals.” Rus lowered Edge's hand and bent to kiss his forehead. “nothing to worry your pretty little head over. you’re going to be taking it easy for a few more days, ok precious.”

Edge grunted at the thought before slumping into the blankets once again. His ribs were already protesting all of the movements he’s been making. His attention was soon turned towards the door as Pup and Cash made their appearance. Both carried a tray heaping with food, and appeared surprised, as well as relieved, to see Edge awake. Pup brought in his tray and placed it at the foot of the bed before going back for Cash’s, allowing the siren to take his plate. All the while Cash and Rus were locked in a heated glare off. Cash positioned himself at the door frame to guard the entrance as well as spike some glares back at Rus. 

Rus settled in close, taking a helping of food. He poured a pitcher of water before helping to ease Edge up to drink. “I know it’s not magic, but this should help some.” Rus purposely ignored Cash as he helped serve Edge with a few bites of food. 

After the first few bites, Edge turned towards Pup and Cash. “This is good, thank you.”

Pup smiled sheepishly before nodding his acceptance, while Cash shrugged it off to look out into the empty hallway. 

Once the food was devoured and dishes cleared, everyone seemed to settle in around Edge. Twist never really moved from his spot, though the purr he was emitting did seem to amp up. Rus snuggled in close, being mindful of Edge’s ribs while Pup curled into a spot between Edge and Twist, head tucked right under his arm. 

The only one who still didn’t join in the bed was Cash, stubbornly staying at the doorway, glancing back at the group periodically. Edge could feel his sockets grow heave, sensing that the sun was about to rise. Catching Cash’s eye, Edge attempted to wave the siren to join them while ignoring the roll of the Sex demon’s eye-lights. Cash seemed to startle before turning to look back out the door.

With the heaviest of agitated sighs, Rus teleported over to Cash before grabbing him and teleporting him back onto the bed, nearly shoving the siren into Pup’s arms. Cash silently hissed at Rus, allowing the werewolf to pull him into the nest. Rus flipped him off in response and curled back in next to Edge. “go to sleep, fish breath.” Rus growled, nuzzling into the crook of Edge’s neck. 

Pup began to stroke Cash’s coronal suture to calm him down, smiling peacefully between the skeleton in his arms and the ones by his side. The last thing Edge saw, as he drifted to sleep, was Twist’s frame, still on guard as his wing carefully folded protectively over the nest. Edge didn’t need their projections to know that he was safe, secure, loved and at peace. 


End file.
